noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Noblesse Terminology
This is a list of the terminology used in the Noblesse manwha. Terms used in the Manwha Category B Species :Main article: Category:Nobles Category B Species is the term used by the Union in their labs to describe the nobles and vampires. Clan Leader Contract A contract made with the Noblesse by taking blood. The human is then reborn with self-consciousness and power similar to the Noblesse. Enhanced Humans :Main article: Category:Modified_Human Eternal Sleep Eternal Sleep is what the nobles call a self-initiated death. Little is known about the specifics, but they seem to make an explicit distinction between a natural death (in their case, a death out of free will) and being killed. The latter called 'Returning to Earth'. Infected Similiar to a mutant. They're created when (category b species) enhanced humans infect normal humans. The infected humans lose their sanity and crave only blood. If they don't drink blood for a period of time, the cells in their body start to break down. They're also weak to sunlight. Lukedonia :Main article: Category:Lukedonia The place where the nobles reside. A country hidden inside the Bermuda Triangle Mutant A mutant is the degenerative product of nobles infecting humans, who infect other humans, and so on until a mutant is created. By taking the blood of humans, nobles mutate their victim who thus gain similiar powers. By repeating the process the result becomes more and more degenerative until a mutant is created. Mutants lose their sanity and crave blood to the extent where they can't survive without it. Noble :Main article: Category:Nobles The race of the nobles. Fundamentally different from vampires but still referred to as such or 'pureblood vampires' by humans. It is revealed that for them eternity and life are synonymous. Noblesse :Main article: Category:Nobles Originally a title given to only one person it is now what the nobles call themselves. Soul Weapon Weapons containing souls, wielded by the noble hierarchy, e.g. the clan leaders, the Lord and Cadis Etrama di Raizel. True Noblesse True Noblesse refers to the origin of the Noblesse name. Noblesse is a title given to 'the being with strength above all others, who wields it to protect the nobles from the shadows'. It symbolizes power and is held in similar esteem as the Lord. Union :Main article: Category:Union Member Union (or sometimes simply 'the organization') is the oldest and largest organization ever created by humanity. It's been around since at least 540 years when they found Frankenstein's lab and notes. Which inadvertently laid the foundation of their current scientific knowledge. Vampire Vampire is a term humans came up with to describe mutants. It does not refer to the Noblesse race. Although this doesn't stop some humans to call them vampires on occasion. Werewolf :Main article: Category:Werewolves Werewolves are another race that reigned the world centuries ago. They're now in hiding. Korean Terms Ajumma Older woman typically aged between mid/late 30's ~ early 50's. Calling someone younger than mid 30's this is rather offensive. Ajussi Older man typically aged between mid/late 30's ~ early 50's. Korean men, especially those in their 30's prefer to be called hyung/oppa by those younger than him rather than Ajussi. Gaju Means head of the family or clan leader. Hubae Is used to refer to juniors. However, the term is not normally addressed to them directly, and is mainly used in the third person. This is nearly identical in Japanese with Senpai/Kohai honorifics. Hyung A friendly way of addressing an older man near your age if you're a guy. Naeuri Was used by commoners in the Joseon Dynasty to refer to people of higher status but below "His Excellency". Nim A formal way of addressing someone typically older and/or more respected than you, similar to the japanese suffix "sama". Nuna A friendly way of addressing an older woman near your age if you're a guy. Oppa A friendly way of addressing an older man near your age if you're a girl. Oppa is also used (though not synonymously) by grils addressing their boyfriends. Seonsaeng Commonly translated as "teacher", has much more formality and is used to show respect to the addressee. It is related to the Japanese honorific, "sensei" and shares the same pair of Chinese characters, representing 'mister' or 'one born earlier' (literal). Ssi A formal way of addressing someone you do not know or are unfamiliar with. Sunbae Is used to address senior colleagues or mentor figures, e.g. students referring to or addressing more senior students in schools. Unni A friendly way of addressing an older woman near your age if you're a girl.